


my escape

by Passiondriver45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passiondriver45/pseuds/Passiondriver45
Summary: Lena uses sex as an escape. Kara is the means to escape.





	1. how it began

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fanfiction supercorp

Lena Luthor is a tortured soul. Everybody had expectations of her. No one truly saw her. Her life has been consumed by work. This is where Kara Danvers come in. She had met her unexpectedly. She had a flat tire and no one would stop. Until Kara came with her truck. She had stepped out of her truck. To Lena, Kara was a breath of fresh air. She greeted her with a smile. " Hi, I'm Kara." She stuck out of her hand for Lena to shake 

Lena took the time to give Kara the once over. She had beautiful blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. This could turn out for the better. Kara was just her type so far.

" Lena, could you help I have a flat tire?"

" Sure, Let me get the stuff."

Kara went to her truck and got the stuff to replace the tire. Lena thought there is hope after all. Kara couldn't believe she met such a beautiful woman. Kara returned to Lena and her Mercedes. Kara got down on the ground and switched the tire. Kara worked as a mechanic. Watching Kara worked on the tire was hot. She couldn't keep her eyes on Kara. It was just something about watching her work. Lena didn't know if Kara was attracted to her. Kara can tell she wasn't a local. She was intrigued. She also felt desire. But She wasn't one to sleep with anyone. She was afraid of how she reacts to her anatomy. She is from Krypton, things worked differently on that planet.

" Well, if you don't need anything else." Kara wouldn't look Lena in her eyes.

" Look at me," Lena said with a firm tone of voice it had a hint of desperation.

Kara slowly lift her gaze to Lena. Green met blue. Looking into Kara's eyes, She saw everything she needed to see. Lena placed a hand on her bicep. Lena was impressed

" Can I see you, tonight?" Lena licked her lips drawing Kara's eyes to her lips. Kara had swallowed the lump in her throat. Kara wanted to feel her lips and taste her on her tongue.

"Please don't disappoint me."

Lena felt vulnerable putting herself out there like that. But She wanted this woman, She may be what I needed. Kara took a minute to think. Might as well take a chance.

"Ok, I will see you tonight."

Kara and Lena exchange numbers. Kara was to meet Lena at her hotel at 8. 

Kara and Lena exchange numbers. Kara was to meet Lena at her hotel at 8. Lena thought of Kara the entire time. The conference is to help expand the business. Kara was excited but nervous. Kara was working on cars to about seven thirty. Lena was already in the hotel room. She took a shower. She wasn't sure what Kara expected. Kara knocked on the door at exactly eight. Lena opened the door for Kara. Kara's jaw dropped Lena looked amazing. Lena was in nothing but a silk robe. Kara was having trouble controlling her erection. " I'm not sure about this." Kara was hesitant. Kara's eyes trail Lena form. Lena long black hair flowed to her shoulder leading to her breast. She was something to be admired. Lena spilling out her loosely tied robe. Lena knew what to expect but more. She stepped into Kara's personal space. Kara went for the kiss but was denied. " Nothing personal, I'm not trying to get hurt." Lena's said thinking she said a little too much. kara was so hard. Lena unzipped her pants and took out her erect cock. She was stroking back and forth. Lena got down on her knees. She took kara's inches in her mouth. Seeing Lena's pink lips on her cock was arousing. If Lena didn't stop now, She was going cum in her mouth. Lena stopped looking up at Kara. " I want you inside of me." She stood up and enter Kara's space lightly stroking her cock. Kara was moaning from the pleasure. Lena moved to bed with Kara on top. Every inch touching. Kara stroke herself before starting with the tip. Kara slowly enters Lena. She entered inch by inch. Giving Lena room to adjust. " You feel so tight." " You feel so good." Once Lena adjusts to her size. She began a few exploratory thrusts. Watching Lena's reaction as encouragement. Lena was moaning but She needed harder and faster. " Harder, I need more." Kara was a little nervous but She was determined to make Lena feel good. Her thrust got harder and faster. She was getting deeper with each thrust. For Lena, this was just sex. Kara felt Lena's walls clench around her dick. A few more meaningful thrust and Kara came hard follow by Lena.


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Lena and Kara deal with the aftermath of the sex. Dealing with one's own demons.

It had been at least three weeks since they slept together. Kara hasn't been the same since her encounter with Lena. She wonders if she sees Lena again. Lena has been on Kara's mind. Kara has been distracted. Kara felt sad, it was so impersonal. Kara felt something when she was with Lena. Kara was having an internal battle. She didn't want it to be just a one night stand. Lena felt slightly guilty for using Kara. The sad reality is that she gonna end doing it again. She needs the rush of Kara. Lena was having rough. She was feeling not enough. She has been hurt by previous lovers and her family. She was overworking herself. She didn't want to think about the pain she's in. Kara found herself drifting to her night with Lena. Lena had built walls to prevent from getting too close. Kara was sort of inexperienced. Kara had felt vulnerable to Lena. Kara felt like an intense attraction to Lena. Kara didn't have much experience with sex. She was afraid people would judge. Kara had been building up the courage to call Lena. She was torn. She knew a relationship was out of the question but at this point, she takes anything to be inside of Lena. A part of her desire to get to be with Lena. Lena had been so distraught lately. She knows She needs her release. She was just empty and drained. Her mother keeps reminds her of how much she should be like her brother. Her mother has always been so hard on her. Even as an adult she still feel the pain of never being enough. She was getting to the point of no return. She picked up the phone and called Kara. " Kara." " Lena, what's wrong?" Kara can hear the hurt in her voice. She sounds utterly defeated. " I need you." " I'm here." " Can you meet me?" " soon after I get out of work." " I see you soon." Lena was kicking herself for letting kara see her without her walls. She needs her escape. It cannot get personal, She must keep a distance. A part of her wonders what it would be like to indulge in a relationship with Kara. Lena would not let herself fall into a relationship. The second you let someone in, they hurt you. Lena was having a rough time. Kara wanted to get to know this beautiful creature. It hurt Kara to be reduced to just a fling. It still early yet to be defined. Kara wanted more than what Lena was willing to offer. It was time to meet with Lena.


	3. second encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet again This time Kara takes the lead

Kara went home to take a shower. She was preparing to meet with Lena. Lena had been crying. She felt so weak. She was rarely vulnerable. She was meeting Lena at the hotel. It would be her last night at the hotel. Lena would be returning to her penthouse the next morning. Kara came out of the shower in a tank top and jeans. She was determined to take control of this time. She wanted to show her how much she wanted to be with her. Lena finished out of the last of the meeting. She was worn out. She needed her to have her fix. Kara was on her way to the hotel. Lena was in a silk nightgown. She looked sexy. So freaking desirable. She wouldn't have to wait much later. Kara was practically there. Kara made it to the hotel in the nick of time. Kara walked in the room to find Lena laying in bed. Seeing her in the nightgown made Kara hard. Kara was determined to take the lead. Kara had a predatory gleam in her eyes. Lena felt flushed. Kara laid on top of Lena not putting her full weight. Kara reached down to her pants. She unzipped her pants and slipped her penis out of her boxers. She strokes her already hardening cock. Kara helps Lena out of her nightgown. She never has seen anyone so beautiful. The way her pale skin contrast with black hair. Kara began to leave kisses over Lena's body. Lena was kind of surprise with the way Kara took her time. She thought that it would be a simple quickie. Kara makes sure to leave her mark. Kara mapping her body with her mouth. Kara slips her dick inside of Lena's wet pussy. She started pounding into her. She was going hard. Kara sucks on neck and breast. She enjoyed the sensation of being filled with Kara's cock. Her thrust becoming urgent and frantic. Kara wanted to see Lena's face when she came. Looking into those beautiful green eyes that have the strength to take your breath away. Looking into Lena's eyes as She has come was one of the most beautiful she ever has seen.


End file.
